By Your Side
by Lilerds13
Summary: "Katniss" he said"Kat,look at me please." I let my eyes lock with his icy blue ones. "I'll never leave you and you know that." Cato pauses. Grabbing my hand he says ",I'll always be by your side."-Katniss and Cato have been inseparable since the day they meet, but senior year seems to tear them apart. Will they stick together or will it be too much? Currently being rewritten.


**Hey guys… Again, this is the rewritten chap! Ya! Hope you guys enjoy it. Listened to Counting Stars by OneRepublic while writing this. Check the song out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games then would I be writing this?**

**-:::::::::::::::::-**

"Cato!"

Running out of the room, Katniss Everdeen stumbled down the hall in haste to find said boy. She rounded the corner, slamming into a wall... or what she thought was a wall. Slowly looking up, Katniss noticed the faded band tee on the "wall". Looking further, she saw the signature smirk of her best friend, Cato Anders.

His smile seemed to grow at the look on Katniss's face. She tried to turn and run but Cato had other ideas. Catching her by the arm, he pulled her firmly against his chest, making it impossible to escape. After struggling for about 5 minutes, Katniss gave up, slumping against Cato's toned chest.

"Aw, giving up Kat?" Cato mocked. Katniss crossed her arms stubbornly, refusing defeat. She brought her foot down onto his foot. Hard. Cato yelped, instinctively grabbing his throbbing foot. Kat bolted out of his grip and ran for the kitchen, ducking behind the counter.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming near her, Katniss slowed her breathing, hoping Cato would just pass by. "Here kitty kitty," Cato sang. Katniss mentally groaned at the chant Cato was using. She threw her head back, thinking there was nothing there. But, oh was she wrong.

Her head came in contact with the cabinet behind her with a loud thump. She froze. The kitchen was deadly silent, both waiting for the other to make their move. You could cut the tension with a knife. Katniss decided to risk it and stood up, jumping and sliding over the counter top.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Katniss took off toward the living room, Cato not far behind. Just as Katniss was about to dive into the couch, arms wrapped themselves around her waist, anchoring her to the ground once again. Katniss squealed as hands found her stomach. Cato continued to tickle her mercilessly, enjoying the sight of her so happy and care free.

"St-stop, Cato! Can't-can't breath!" Katniss managed to wheeze out. Cato stopped and dropped Katniss unceremoniously onto the worn couch. Katniss laid on the couch, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. Cato picked up her feet and plopped down beside her, resting her feet on his lap, closing his eyes as well.

Katniss took this time to look at Cato. He looked so innocent and younger when he was relaxed like this. It reminds her of the times before her father died or before Cato's mother left. Before everything was piled onto their shoulders at the ages of 13 and 14.

Cato's dirty blonde hair was ruffled from earlier, the sunshine coming from the window making it seem soft and light. Katniss had the sudden urge to run her hands through the blonde locks. Shaking off the thought, Katniss moved to where here head was in Cato's lap.

Cato played with some strands of her hair absently. Katniss glanced up momentarily to find him staring intently at her, his brows furrowed. Katniss for once couldn't find any trace of emotion in his soft, icy blue eyes. They were captivating.

Cato's gaze remained. It was like he was trying to make sense of her. He seemed like he was trying to put together a puzzle, only there was a piece missing. Like he didn't know where to start searching. Little did he know that that piece was closer than he thought.

-:::::::::::::::::::-

**Well, there you go guys. I'm sorry if its short but I'm not use to writing much. Ill try and make the chaps longer in the near future. And sorry if it's confusing. If u need help understanding it, PM me or review and Ill try and explain.**

**Also, if u have any ideas or corrections please tell me. I would love to know. And don't forget to review! Please.**

**See you in a few- Lillie**


End file.
